


rinse and repeat

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [22]
Category: DCU
Genre: Degradation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Overstimulation, Sadomasochism, Whumptober 2020, drugged, formal wear, i briefly touch upon prompts and hope that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Robin struggled, at first. Screamed and yelled and protested.But a diet of constant fucking and aphrodasiacs had ensured that the boy had mellowed out quickly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Implied future Slade Wilson/Jason Todd
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	rinse and repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22:  
> Kinktober: Formal wear | Overstimulation | Sadomasochism  
> Noncontober: Degradation  
> Whumptober: Poisoned/drugged/withdrawal

Slade storms in a bad mood, roughly ripping away the tie around his neck. His target hadn’t gotten away, no, but he had to deal with hours of vapid people chattering and sucking up to him, had to be away from his pet for  _ hours.  _

So no, he’s not remotely happy. But as soon as he enters - tossing the package he’s carrying onto the floor, uncaring if it got injured - as soon as he lays his eyes on his trembling, mewling pet, he relaxes, a genuine smile spreading across his lips. “Hello, pet,” Slade greets fondly, shoes clicking on the floor as he approaches. His smile widens as he sees Robin visibly perk up, become more enthusiastic in his movements.

Robin struggled, at first. Screamed and yelled and protested. Called Slade every damn insult he could in half a dozen different languages, tried using every damn trick he knew and every bit of flexibility he had to escape.

But a diet of constant fucking and aphrodasiacs had ensured that the boy had mellowed out quickly. 

Now, the boy moans instead, where before he would have screamed, pushing back against the dildo that was fucking him. Slade had put him into the machine just before he left, so it had been about a half a day the boy had been stuck there. With his cock caged - because he was only allowed to come on Slade’s order, of course - he hadn’t found any relief there, so Slade had no doubt what the boy wanted. 

He makes Robin tell him anyway, taking out the gag and patting his cheek. “Tell me what you need, boy.”

“M-master,” Robin whines, nuzzling into Slade’s hands, eyes hazy from the mix of aphrodisiacs in his veins. “P-please  _ \- hnn -  _ please - let me -  _ ah! -  _ come,  _ please.”  _ Sometimes, when his system’s clean and the withdrawal shakes through his body, the boy still has the presence of mind to sob and curse him. Slade likes fucking him then, too, likes how beautifully the boy’s hatefilled eyes fills with tears. 

But now, the boy is nothing but a whore, an addict chasing after another high.

Such a proud creature, brought so  _ low.  _

It fills Slade’s heart with  _ such  _ joy, to see the brat that had pissed him off so much finally put in its place. 

“You think a little slut like deserves it, boy?” Slade asks, drawling. “What have you done to deserve it, hm? Maybe I should leave you like this a little longer, pet.”

_ That  _ makes Robin’s eyes fill with tears. He whines, high and distressed, but even that breaks off into a moan as the dildo fucking him hits his prostate. Slade laughs.

“I think you  _ want  _ to spend more time like this, don’t you, you fucking whore?” Slade mocks sharply. 

The fear and panic that makes Robin’s eyes widen so pleadingly is heady, and fuck if he doesn’t want to make those eyes cry just  _ more.  _ “How about I give you a choice, hm? I’ll let you go and you can walk out of here right now - or I’ll let you come.”

The slut doesn’t even hesitate, keening pleadingly and looking at Slade with those dumb blue eyes. “Please let me come,” Robin begs unashamedly.

Slade laughs again, sharp and nasty and delighted. “You stupid slut,” he says fondly. “Brainless little whore, bet you have a skull full of come instead, don’t you?” 

Robin nods dazedly, clearly not even registering the words, just saying whatever he needed to get Slade to agree. 

Slade shakes his head, still grinning. It was hard to believe, sometimes, that this pathetic cockhungry creature was once the leader of the Titans. He rises, turning and walking away. 

Robin whines pathetically after him, but Slade doesn’t pay it any mind. “I said I’d let you come, boy - not  _ when,”  _ he tosses lazily back. As his eyes drop to what he had been carrying earlier, his lips tug apart into smirk. “Besides,” he says softly, “It’s rude to ignore guests.”

The terrified, angry face of the tied up second Robin looks up at him, tape across his mouth preventing any words. Judging by the sounds though, he’s cussing Slade out, just like his predecessor had, at first.

Adorable.

“Bet you admired him, didn’t you?” he ask as he approaches. “Looked up to him, wanted to  _ be  _ him.” Slade smiles serenely, looming over the boy as he takes his cock out. “Don’t worry. Just give it a couple of months, kid - you’ll end up nothing but a whore begging for cock,  _ just  _ like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> A wild Jason appears. He’d talk, But Slade has him gagged, and after, Slade is too busy fucking him.


End file.
